You Belong With Me Naruto
by Chiba Michiyo Noda
Summary: Summary:  Sasuke terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan sahabatnya. Ia menunggu, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik terasa sangat lama. Ia menunggu hingga Naruto mengeluarkan tawa jahilnya dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya gurauan.


**You Belong With Me Naruto**

**Summary**: Sasuke terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan sahabatnya. Ia menunggu, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik terasa sangat lama. Ia menunggu hingga Naruto mengeluarkan tawa jahilnya dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya gurauan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, Naruto serius dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. 

**WARNING**: YAOI…! GAJE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!..

**PAIR**: SASUxNARU atau NARUxSASU ya? Pokonya Narutodan Sasuke -.-

**Genre**: Angst/Romance/apa ya?

**Rated**: -T-

My first fanfic. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan pada fic ini, karena ini adalah fic pertama saya.

Happy Reading ^^

"Sasuke~! Aku… Aku akan menikah!" Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan suara lirihnya yang khas.

Sasuke terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan sahabatnya. Ia menunggu, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik terasa sangat lama. Ia menunggu hingga Naruto mengeluarkan tawa jahilnya dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya gurauan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, Naruto serius dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Seketika… Dunia terasa runtuh menimpanya.

"Naruto! Ternyata kau masih suka perempuan juga, aku kira kau akhirnya akan menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto. hahaha..." ucap Sai sambil tertawa bodoh. Gurauan itu disambut dengan tawa Lee yang terpingkal-pingkal memegang perutnya. Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut tertawa.

"Aduh!" erang Sai. Sebuah tinju dari Naruto telah mendarat di perutnya. Penyanyi manis itu bisa mengeluarkan tinju yang cukup keras, rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto.

Dan Sasuke tertegun. Dia benar-benar terlihat tampan hari ini dibalut tuxedo putih yang ia pilih sebagai baju pernikahan. 'Aaah~ mengapa lelaki yang begitu cantik bisa terlahir ke dunia ini?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Selamat ya pasti banyak sekali wanita & pria yang patah hati!" goda Lee sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja!" jawab Sasuke.

Satu persatu Gaara, Lee, & Sai yang kesakitan memeluk dan menyalami Naruto. Mereka tertawa, hari ini member NSSGL akan menjadi best man dalam pernikahan Naruto. Di ruangan ini mereka menyiapkan diri.

"Ayo kita isi perut dulu sebelum upacara dimulai! Dari tadi perutku sudah tidak tahan," ucap Gaara disambut dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Tunggu aku belum selesai!" cegah Naruto.

"Kalau menunggu kau selesai aku bisa mati kelaparan~! " keluh Gaara dengan wajah sengsaranya yang imut.

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku masih akan di sini menemani pengantin pesolek ini," senyum Sasuke. Naruto mencibir tanpa mengucap apa-apa.

"Baiklah!" mereka pun beranjak dari ruangan. Sambil berlalu Sai sempat menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke seakan bersimpati dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

'APA? Apa Yang Aku Rasakan?' Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri...

Kini mereka tinggal berdua di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sasuke kembali merasa gelisah. Gelisah… Gelisah.. Di saat seperti ini hanya Naruto yang tau cara mengusir kegelisahannya, tapi kini Naruto adalah sumber kegelisahannya.

"Aargh! Dasi macam apa itu?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

Naruto melepaskan dasi Sasuke dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memasangkan kembali dasinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini perhatian sahabatnya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Mau jadi apa kalian tanpaku? Kalian harus cepat mencari wanita untuk mengurus kalian," ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

"Haha.. Liat saja nanti aku akan mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dari pengantinmu!" balas Sasuke untuk mengusir rasa gelisahnya. Dengan matanya ia menelusuri wajah tampan dekat di hadapannya yang sedang berkonsentrasi membetulkan dasinya. Wajah yang begitu cantik sanggup menyaingi perempuan entah bencana atau anugrah ia terlahir sebagai seorang pria. Alis yang tegas, mata yang sayu dengan bulu mata lentik merunduk. Hidung yang mancung sempurna, bibir… bibir yang…

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Naruto beralih ke wajahnya. Tatapan mereka beradu. Sasuke merasa bagai anak kecil yang pertama kali ketahuan menyontek. Naruto mengangkat alis dan tersenyum nakal "Aku tampan kan?" ujar Naruto sambil sedikit menjilat bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak kuasa menatap bibir yang menggoda itu tapi kali ini ia langsung sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dasinya ditarik dan bibir itu beradu dengan bibirnya. Ia terkejut dan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Ketika tersadar ia mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh dengan dua tangannya.

"What the-..!" kata-kata Sasuke terputus dengan sentuhan Naruto ke kedua tangannya. Ia kembali membeku, Naruto tersenyum dan memandang lurus kepadanya, "Untuk yang terakhir kali," ujarnya sebelum kembali mencium bibir Sasuke. Kali ini lebih lama dan Sasuke membiarkannya. Ia juga membalas ciuman itu, menyerah pada hasratnya..., tangannya memeluk pria dihadapanya, tidak bisa dimaafkan, pikirnya. Ia telah berciuman dengan calon pengantin pria.

Bukan pertama kali ini penyanyi jahil ini menciumnya, mereka memang terbiasa bermesraan demi menghibur para fangirl yang doyan memasangkan mereka, dan seringnya permainan itu terbawa ke hubungan mereka sehari-hari. Pernah suatu malam di Shanghai, pengaruh alcohol dan darah muda a little touch a little kiss dan segala yang terjadi terjadilah. Itu hanya 'permainan' dan mereka menikmatinya. Tapi ciuman kali ini entah kenapa membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak!

Tangan Naruto meraba menyelipkan sesuatu ke kantong celana Sasuke. Ciuman mereka terhenti.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Rahasia!" jawab Naruto, "Nanti saja kau lihat setelah acara ini selesai!" tambahnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Naruto tertawa dengan tawa khasnya melihat exspresi Sasuke yang datar.

"That was hot!" ujarnya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran calon pengantin ini. Tapi, exspresi nakal Naruto berubah serius.

"Aku pasti akan membuat dia bahagia!" ujarnya dengan keyakinan, senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Sekali lagi dada Sasuke terasa sesak.

Tamu memadati ruangan yang megah itu, serenade pernikahan mengalun indah mengiringi pengantin wanita melintasi ruangan. seorang wanita anggun dengan gaun pengantin umurnya sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto, dengan tangan yang indah persis seperti tipe kesukaan Naruto.

Para tamu berbisik-bisik tentang betapa beruntungnya perempuan itu bisa mendapatkan suami tenar dan didambakan banyak wanita seperti Naruto, dan betapa malangnya dia pasti hari-harinya tidak tenang karena teror fan fanatic yang tidak rela idola mereka menikah dengan perempuan lain. Benar saja baru sebulan yang lalu Naruto mengumumkan rencana pernikahan dan calon istrinya, surat bernada teror berbanjiran ke arahnya, hampir saja ia membatalkan niatnya tapi sepertinya Naruto berhasil meyakinkannya, entah bagaimana. Tidak hanya kepada wanita itu surat protes juga dialamatkan pada Sasuke.

Salah satu surat itu berbunyi: "Sasuke Oppa~ kenapa kau biarkan wanita itu merebut Naruto oppa? Aku kira Sasuke Oppa mencintai Naruto Oppa! Aku benci Oppa!"

'Haha benar-benar konyol! Kenapa ia harus merebut Naruto? CINTA? Yang benar saja!' pikir Sasuke CHO NEN NAMJA YAA! Inginnya Sasuke meneriakan kata itu. Ia seorang pria sejati, terlahir di keluarga & masyarakat yang patriarkal seumur hidupnya ia berusaha menegakkan harga diri prianya. Sebagai leader NSSGL yang katanya group boyband nomer satu di Asia ia tak pernah kekurangan wanita cantik nan sexy yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

'Aku seorang laki-laki!' kata-kata itu terpatri dalam darah dagingnya. 'Jadi kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang pria seperti Naruto? Masih banyak wanita cantik di dunia ini! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya!' berkali-kali ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiriSasuke berdiri di samping altar hari ini sahabatnya akan menikah dan dia akan mendampinginya. Walaupun seluruh perhatian sedang tertuju pada pengantin wanita, tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto .Begitu indah, Naruto berdiri di altar tubuhnya yang tegap bertuxedo putih didampingi empat pengawal tampan bertuxedo hitam, persis seperti pangeran dalam cerita dongeng. Naruto tersenyum kearahnya sebelum mengambil tangan pengantin wanita, sangat indah dan hatinya berdesir. Rasa sesak yang sedari tadi ia rasakan tak kunjung pergi, kini rasa itu menjadi perih Tiba-tiba ia merasakan amarah, emosi membuncah di dalam hatinya.

'Ada apa ini?' iba-tiba ia benar-benar ingin merebut tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi, tapi kakinya tetap terpaku. 'Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Benar-benar lelucon yang tidak lucu!'

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Sai di sampingnya, Sai yang sensitive bisa merasakan kegelisahannya. Sasuke hanya menangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum palsu, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa apa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, pasti bila ia menjawab suara tangis yang akan keluar. Tepat saat ia mendengar kata "Aku bersedia!" ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan air matanya.

'Tidak boleh begini aku seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Naruto adalah sahabatku! Seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku, dia akan bahagia dan aku… aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaannya.'

Malam itu Sasuke duduk sendirian di meja makan. Di hadapannya terletak segelas Vodca. Para member yang lain telah ambruk di kamar mereka masing-masing. Ya, mereka baru pulang dari pesta. Sasuke belum mengganti tuxedonya, sepertinya ia kehilangan tenaga untuk melakukan apa pun. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu yang Naruto selipkan di kantongnya. Sebuah surat, sungguh khas Naruto. Sasuke mulai membacanya…

_**My Sasuke!  
Aku akan mengambil langkah terbesar dalam hidupku.  
Melepaskanmu, dan itu tidak mudah.  
**__**...**__**Beritahu aku satu hal! **__**  
**__**Apakah kau masih menyesali yang terjadi malam itu? **__**  
**__**Maafkan aku! **__**  
**__**Mungkin ini akan terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak menyesal. **__**  
**__**Terima kasih untuk segalanya… **__****_

_**:: For the one & only love of my life, Annyong**__**  
**_  
Kali ini air mata Sasuke benar-benar tumpah ia meremas surat digenggaman tangannya. Ia lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini tertahan.

'Oh Tuhan jika kau mendengarku, bawa aku kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah segalanya.' Ia memohon dengan segenap jiwanya.

~~

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya, ia tidak inget kapan ia sampai di tempat tidur sepertinya semalam ia mabuk berat dan menangis hingga tertidur.

Ketika ia membalikkan badannya ia tersentak tak percaya melihat yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto terbaring di sampingnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa Tuhan mengabulkan doanya? Atau ini cuma mimpi?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menyentuh Naruto. Mencoba memastikan kalau yang ia lihat itu nyata. Sentuhan itu membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya harusnya bersama istri barumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia… kabur!" Naruto mendesah. Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Setelah lelah aku memutuskan pulang ke sini. Melihat kau mabuk dan menangis sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk menemani mu minum saja," ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Sasuke memerah mendengarnya.

Tapi kemudian ekspresi Naruto berubah lagi ia tampak sedih, "Ia meninggalkan sepucuk surat katanya ia ingin berpisah, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala teror itu, ironis ya? Belum sehari menikah aku sudah jadi duda lagi, harusnya Ia katakan saja sehari sebelum upacara pernikahan," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke tahu kalau harusnya ia bersimpati tapi ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak kegirangan dalam hatinya. Ia menarik Naruto ke pelukannya, "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa lepas dariku!" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan itu, tapi kemudian ia berucap, "Seandainya saja ia tidak pergi, mungkin aku yang akan kabur karena tidak sanggup kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar lelaki rendah ya?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi" ujarnya. Ia seorang laki-laki tapi ia mencintai pria yang ada dipelukannya, dan kali ini ia tidak akan menyesal.

-

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang diatas, ini adalah fic pertama saya.

Saya mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan pada fic ini.

RnR please ^.^

*AKTF*


End file.
